icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stu Barnes
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Spruce Grove, AB, CAN | draft = 4th overall | draft_year = 1989 | draft_team = Winnipeg Jets | career_start = 1991 | career_end = 2008 }} Stuart Barnes (born December 25, 1970) is an assistant coach with the Dallas Stars of the National Hockey League (NHL). He played 16 seasons at centre in the NHL with the Winnipeg Jets, Florida Panthers, Pittsburgh Penguins, Buffalo Sabres, and Dallas Stars. Playing career Barnes was drafted fourth overall by the Winnipeg Jets in the 1989 NHL Entry Draft. On November 25, 1993, the Jets traded him along with a sixth round selection (previously acquired from the St. Louis Blues; Chris Kibermanis) in 1994 to the Florida Panthers for Randy Gilhen. In Florida, he went to the Stanley Cup Finals, only to lose to the Colorado Avalanche. Then on November 19, 1996, the Pittsburgh Penguins traded Chris Wells to the Panthers for Barnes and Jason Woolley. In 1999, Barnes was traded to the Buffalo Sabres for Matthew Barnaby. In Buffalo, he went to the Finals again, this time against Dallas, only to lose on a triple-overtime goal by Brett Hull. He served as the captain for the Sabres before being traded to the Stars in 2003 for Michael Ryan and a second round draft pick in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. When Mike Modano was injured during the 2006–07 season, Barnes served as an alternate captain of the Stars. He also served as an alternate captain for most of the 2007–08 season due to Sergei Zubov's absence from the line-up. Barnes announced his retirement as a player on August 28, 2008 and joined the Stars as an assistant coach under a two-year contract. In his first game for Dallas, Barnes had to be reassured that the fans were not booing him because of his status as a former Buffalo Sabre. They were, in fact, yelling "Stu" whenever he touched the puck as a sign of respect. This was also done for him by Winnipeg, Buffalo and Pittsburgh fans during his time with the Jets, Sabres and Penguins. Personal life He is currently part owner, along with former teammate Olaf Kolzig, of the Tri-City Americans of the WHL; both previously played for the Americans. Barnes and his wife, Julie, have one daughter (Riley) and one son (Jack). The family spends the offseason in Washington state. The phrase "The Stu Look" is a reference to Stu Barnes. Awards and achievements *WHL - Jim Piggott Memorial Trophy (Rookie of the Year) 1987–88 *WHL - West Second All-Star Team 1987–88 *WHL - Four Broncos Memorial Trophy (MVP) 1988–89 *WHL - West Second All-Star Team 1988–89 Career statistics References External links * Category:Born in 1970 Category:Buffalo Sabres captains Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Dallas Stars assistant coaches Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New Westminster Bruins alumni Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:St. Albert Saints alumni Category:Tri-City Americans alumni Category:Winnipeg Jets draft picks Category:Winnipeg Jets players